


雨、伞与典藏版

by RoEstel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, secret kiss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 两场雨，两个人，以及雨中的吻。一个有点没头没尾的小甜饼。送给鱼酱的生贺文旧文搬运
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki





	雨、伞与典藏版

嘀嗒，嘀嗒，嘀嗒

Jensen抬头看了看钟，又扭头看了看窗外的雨，无可奈何地叹了口气。

都怪那本典藏版！让自己被雨困在图书馆里！

等等，这个逻辑有点令人费解。

Jensen气呼呼地抱胸，目光最后却还是因为看到了面前一个头发有点乱的脑袋而柔软下来。

那天这头主人以之为骄傲的头发，完全没了平时的风采，即使用书挡着，也还是被雨打湿得贴在耳侧。

太气人了！竟然用书挡雨！哪怕是回想，Jensen也能愤愤不平起来，更不用说那天这个大个子手里拿的还是他心心念念的典藏版！

Jensen觉得自己没拿手里的伞直接杀向Jared而是去和他分享一把伞，就已经对他很仁慈了。

——当然了，典藏版自然是归他了，他可是贡献了雨伞！

可是，那个初见让他想人道毁灭掉的大个子似乎，莫名其妙地，归他了？

还怎么甩都甩不掉，比如今天。

那个拽着自己来图书馆复习的家伙此刻睡得正香，平日就不服帖的头发此时趁着主人睡觉，更加地肆无忌惮起来，把Jared的睡颜遮住了一大半。

哼，安静下来还挺可爱。Jensen暗暗腹诽，平时就像打了肾上腺素一样精力充沛，让人想好好跟他在草坪上坐坐都不行。

不过，现在是个好机会呢，Jensen露出一个有点小邪恶的笑容，伸出手，慢慢地靠近那丛乱发，手指与发丝缠绕，带来一种细腻的触感。Jensen的笑容加深，心脏像是被一大捧羽毛包裹住了一样。

来自指尖的温度传到心底和脑袋，Jensen感觉到自己的脑门在渐渐发热。

对，俗话说，脑袋一热。

他半站起了身，趁着肾上腺素的呐喊助威，遵循了脑袋里不知道从哪冒出来的极其少女的想法。

偷吻什么的，完全是小女生的行为啊！

而一般在女生们看的小说里面，偷吻都会在最后一秒被发现。

“Jen？”

Jensen是摔回椅子上的，他的尾椎在抗议，但是现在不是理睬那个的时候。Jared眼神迷蒙地抬起头，有点难以置信地问：“……你刚刚，是不是要亲我？”

这种事情会有人承认吗？！况且Jensen现在在害怕更严重的事情，那一大捧包裹着心脏的羽毛开始显露出棱角，戳刺着不安的心。

“胡说什么，我怕你口水流到书上去，”Jensen气呼呼地顾左右而言他，“也不知道是谁要来图书馆复习，还非要让人陪着的。”

Jared看起来比Jensen还气鼓鼓的：“啊！烦死了！早知道我就不睁眼了！这样Jen就会亲到我了！真是的我再睡一觉好了！”

羽毛还是羽毛，甚至更加蓬松，挠得Jensen心痒痒的，下意识地说：“再睡就成猪头了！”嘴角却抑制不住地上扬起来，就像吃了世界上最甜的蜂蜜一样。

“可是外面下雨了诶。”Jared扒在窗户边嘟哝，就像刚刚并没有发生偷吻未遂事件一样。

Jensen撇撇嘴：“你以为这是谁的错啊，睡到现在。这次我没伞喽，淋雨吧。”想了想，赶快补上一句，“不许用书挡雨！”

“知道啦知道啦。”Jared嘟着嘴说。Jensen发现自己又很不争气地看着他的嘴唇出神了，他拍了自己的脑袋一巴掌，想必自己的脸色一定很奇怪。

Jared看了Jensen一眼，噗嗤笑出了声，这让Jensen更加恼怒，但又忍不住担忧刚刚那个“小插曲”会不会就这么过去了。

又或者Jared只是给了自己一个台阶下呢？

Jensen咬了咬下唇，一声不吭地拉上书包拉链。Jared拍拍他的肩膀：“走吧，去吃晚饭啦。”

“就知道吃吃吃，大胃王。”Jensen下意识地回嘴，完全没有经过思考，说出口才意识到自己刚刚说了什么。Jensen不由得自嘲地笑了笑，却被Jared拽着胳膊往外走。

急什么啊……Jensen略有些踉跄地跟着Jared的步子，只来得及单肩背着书包。

图书馆门口，看着面前不大却细密如水帘一般的雨，Jensen开始思考淋雨也是个不错的选择，起码能让他发热的脑袋冷静冷静。

“雨下得完全走不了了呢！”

虽然Jensen恐怕是除了Jared的哥哥妹妹外最了解Jared的脑回路的人，但是总还是有时候，他真的弄不懂Jared是怎么想的。“所以你在高兴什么？”

Jared露出一个笑容，那种他每每赢了一场辩论之后露出的笑容。他脱下自己的外套，不由分说地一把罩在了自己和Jensen的头上，搂住身侧人的腰，将他们带入雨中。

细密的雨丝打在手上，像细小的针扎着一样，但是此时Jensen全部的感官似乎都在尽全力感受着自己腰侧那只大手通过薄薄的衬衫传来的热度和手的主人贴近的身体。

“Jen...”

Jared突然停下，又带得Jensen一个踉跄，刚想抱怨大脚怪走走停停，却感到腰侧的那只手微微使力，将自己转了九十度面对着Jared，他感觉到Jared外套的布料磨蹭着自己的头发。

Jensen还没来得及咽下一口紧张的唾沫，Jared的唇就压了过来。

Jared把手挪到了Jensen背后，以防Jensen下意识地推开他逃走。他感到Jensen在他怀中僵硬了一瞬间，但并没有试着跑掉。

当Jared微微张开他的嘴，用舌头在Jensen柔软温暖唇上舔舐时，Jensen分开了他的唇，发出一声轻轻的叹息湮没在沙沙的雨声中，同时也允许了Jared的舌头找到了他的。

开始只是舌尖的触碰，缓慢又小心，像是对待易碎的珍宝一样，还带着点不确定，摸索着试探着。

Jared用另一只手撑了一下他们头顶的外套，让他们俩的额头触碰到一起——刚刚有层布料堪堪隔在中间——然后再握住Jensen的颈后，把他拉得更近，加深了这个吻。

Jensen从喉咙里发出一声模糊的呻吟，一只手抓住Jared的上臂，另一只手攀附上Jared温度高得吓人的脸颊，无意识地摩挲着。

他们的吻开始是小心的、谨慎的、带着点征求对方的意愿的感觉，但是很快就急切而坚决起来。像是两只共舞的蝴蝶，你来我往地表现炽热的爱意，演绎出最美的篇章。

一曲终了，两人额头抵着额头，急促的呼吸融合在一起。

Jared别扭地在外套下面抱住了Jensen：

“Jen，我喜欢你，从很久很久以前就……”

“我知道，我知道，Jay，我也是，我也是……

“……刚刚在图书馆，要不是你醒了我就亲上去了啦。”

“所以说以后我要多多睡觉！”

FIN

Bonus:

典藏版的内心是崩溃的：分明是那个大脚野人的错，怪我干嘛！那个脑袋才是罪魁祸首诶！


End file.
